


Gingerbread Way

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas AU, F/F, LMFAO - Freeform, and by they i mean malia, bc they pissed her off, by everything i mean the whole town and the people, jennifer is the witch, kinda like jack and jill but not really??, like the witch starts turning everything into gingerbread and sweets, now they have to break the curse before xmas is over or else the whole town, will stay candy forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissing off a witch wasn’t the best idea. But Malia never claimed to have great ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Way

“Holy… _shit_ …” The young woman breathed in disbelief. She was on her knees in the snow, looking around at the now completely vacant town with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Vacant as in no breathing people. No breathing people as in they were all… _gingerbread._

She fucked up.

Malia completely _fucked up._

And she didn’t know how to fix it this time. She didn’t know what the fuck she was supposed to do.

The witch had gotten away after their failed ambush, but not before speaking in Latin and cursing the town. Malia and her friends had no idea what she was saying until she had vanished; for some reason unbeknownst to them, she cursed the town to turn into gingerbread and candy. It reminded Malia of that one fairy tale about the witch in the woods with the house made of candy. Why anyone would want to turn a town into sweets was beyond her, but it happened and now she had no idea how to _fucking fix it._

The woman stood and dusted the sugar— _what the fuck, sugar? What the fuck…_ A million things raced through her head, mostly cuss words and ideas on how to rip the witches throat out if and when she caught her.

She began walking around slowly, looking into every window of every shop and waving her hand in front of every person—gingerbread person. They had turned into 3D cookie people, along with the cars and street signs and buildings—everything was edible now, and it terrified her. It was like some messed up horror movie and she figured that if she cut one in half they would bleed red icing—not that she would do that. She was a predator but she wasn’t a murderer (of innocent people).

“Hello?” She heard a female voice call out from a few feet away. Malia’s ears twitched as she zeroed in on the voice when they spoke again. “Anyone still…human?”

“Erica,” She mumbled, her eyes growing wide with relief. “Erica!” She repeated louder and then began running towards her girlfriend. She rounded the corner and saw the curly haired blonde standing in a puddle of chocolate, looking equal parts dumbfounded and wanderlust. Malia approached her in run and rammed into her full force, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. “Thank god you’re okay.” She sighed in relief.

Erica automatically wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, giving her a squeeze. “What the hell happened?” She asked once they pulled apart.

Malia’s cheeks burned slightly and she looked away, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. “The, uh, plan didn’t work.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Erica mumbled, gesturing to the candy street.

“Malia!” Both girls turned to see Allison and Kira running up to them.

“Hey, you guys are—what the hell!” Malia shrieked as Allison bypassed her hug and smacked her on the back of the head, hard. The short haired woman narrowed her eyes at her friend and growled a little. “What was that for?” She demanded with barred teeth.

Allison crossed her arms, mimicked Malia’s glare. “For coming up with this stupid plan.”

Malia opened her mouth to object but closed it and slumped her shoulders. “Yeah, I know.” She agreed quietly. “But I never said I came up with good plans!” She added, her voice rising.

Kira rolled her eyes, interjected before the arguing could continue. “What’s done is done. Now we just need to figure out how to reverse this…curse.” Kira looked at their surroundings, cringing at the sight of a bird pecking away at a gingerbread woman’s gumdrop ear.

“We just have to find the witch and get her to break the curse.” Allison said smartly. The three girls looked at her, their eyebrows raised. Her cheeks flushed and she adverted her eyes with a little shrug. “What? I watch Charmed…” She trailed off, twirling a piece of her short hair around a long finger.

“Right,” Erica drew the word out.

“How are we supposed to find her?” Kira questioned, her tone a bit more than hopeless.

Allison looked straight ahead and nodded her head in that direction. “Follow the cookie crumbs?” She guessed. The other girls followed her gaze, then looked at each other and shrugged. Seeing as they had no other options they went with following the cookie trail.

Finding the witch was easy; she’d taken refuge in the high school.

 _“Why the hell does everything always happen in this goddamn place?”_ Erica had hissed.

 _“Cursed.”_ Malia had suggested, which earned her another smack in the back of the head, this time from her girlfriend. She just grinned at her.

Beating the witch was hard; she was tough, needless to say. But they had a plan that time; an actual plan instead of the half assed one Malia had thought of earlier: Allison and Kira would distract her while Erica and Malia tried to take her down.

It worked, for the most part. They captured her with minimal injuries to themselves. One good threat from Malia that she would rip the witches pretty little throat out and she reversed the curse just like that—apparently she knew what glowing blue eyes meant on a werewolf.

 _“Were-coyote, thank you.”_ Malia had corrected darkly, an evil pointed smirk on her face.

Beacon Hills quickly turned back into a bustling town and as for the lady who got her ear gnawed off, well, let’s just say they could hear her screaming all the way up at the school.

**Author's Note:**

> ended really fast bc i lost interest tbh


End file.
